The present invention relates to a golf club head. In order to make conventional heads for wood type golf clubs, persimmons have been widely used as a material since early times.
On the other hand, in recent years, what is called a metal head comes into use for a wood type golf club, and this conventional metal head is literally made of metal, and is provided with a hollow chamber portion therein. However, some of golfers who make a habitual practice of the use of a persimmon head, and take kindly to a sound emitted from a ball shot thereby have an uncomfortable feeling about a metallic sound produced by and peculiar to a ball shot by the metal head.
That is to say, the metallic sound given by the metal head results from the fact in which the metal head is constructed such that it is provided with a hollow chamber portion.
Therefore, the head of an iron type golf club occasionally produces a peculiar sound at the time of a ball shot thereby if it is provided with a hollow chamber portion.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved metallic head for a wood type or an iron type golf club, which is capable of preventing a metallic sound peculiar to a ball shot by the conventional metallic club head, even if it is provided with a hollow chamber portion as the conventional metallic club head.